


The Dark Home

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. James Eastman wished to end a certain vampire's life as soon as possible.





	The Dark Home

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

 

James Eastman wished to end a certain vampire's life as soon as possible. His father. Charles Croydon. He remembered his father teaching folklore. It was how James found himself in Croydon's home. It was a bit too dark. 

James moved a curtain. Sunlight contacted Charles and turned him to ashes. 

 

THE END


End file.
